Just Do It!
by K-9mom
Summary: Just Do It! was written as a fun story of establishing Sam/Jack and includes Cassie. Takes place after season 10. Involves Friendship/Romance/Angst/Family and with the holidays upon us, includes Turkey Day & Xmas. I do not own any part of Stargate and this story was written with no financial gain and just for entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

It had been only about a month since Lt General Jack O'Neill had retired from Homeworld Security at the Pentagon when his soul mate, Colonel Samantha Carter had returned from her deployment commanding the starship "The General Hammond". She was giving up space travel for an unknown reassignment which didn't make her very happy but being the good soldier, she complied without question. When she asked her General at Area 51 where she had been stationed, he simply told her it was to better her career and she would be happy. The truth was, she knew Jack was retiring; they had talked a bit during their last transmission so she wondered what could be happening.

Upon her arrival back at Area 51, she was handed the folder designating her next assignment. "You are to report to Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain, Peterson Air force Base, Colorado Springs, CO within 48 hours." Her heart sank, _'they are sending me back to the SGC? I wonder what's going on?'_ It had been a long time since she had anything to do directly with the SGC and knew Colonel Mitchell was still in command of SG-1 and Daniel still tagging along with him. Landry was still the General, but she sadly lost track of Teal'c when he returned to Chulak to be with Ry'ac and lead the rebel Jaffa now that Bra'tac had died.

The night Sam arrived at the SGC she was told to report to the General's Office. She was on her way up when she was intercepted by her friends who all welcomed her back with open arms. She had to admit, it was nice to feel like she was 'home'. She asked Cameron and Daniel what had been going on and why she was reassigned back to the SGC when Jack walked out of the General's Office with a huge smile. As soon as their eyes met, her heart skipped a beat and she smiled. Jack smiled back and walked over never losing eye contact. "Sir? I thought you retired? What are you doing back here?" He smiled and opened his arms to take her into a hug. "I did put my papers in but they are holding them up until they fill the Command here, Landry is already in Washington."

He released her and she stood back looking at him. "Do you know who they are going to be assigning?" She asked with a questioning look. All he could do was give her a smirk and put his arm around her shoulder. "Ya know, for a brainac you sure aren't very smart!" She had no idea what he was insinuating when everyone was just looking at her smiling. "What? What did I miss?"

Jack slapped her on the shoulder, "Well.. who was recently reassigned to the SGC?" She shrugged her shoulder, "me? But I am only a Colonel. Don't they want a General in that position?" Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yes! Now would you catch up for crying out loud?!" She pointed to herself, "you mean they want to promote me?" "DUH!" was Jack's immediate response. "Holy Hannah!" Sam could barely keep her excitement in check and she grabbed Jack around the neck so he gladly caught her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Congrats baby! I'm proud of you…you deserve it!"

Jack and Sam parted their embrace, "Hey, who wants to go to dinner? I'll pay." Everyone jumped from their chairs, "Sure!" came from Daniel and Cameron so fast it made Jack laugh.

After a good time at O'Malley's and everyone catching up on times lost while they were all separated, they all piled into Jack's new truck which was quite similar to his last truck just a much newer model and started back towards the SGC. When he pulled up to the door to drop everyone off and he asked Sam to stay back. They all agreed to hook up in the morning before the promotion ceremony and Jack & Sam drove off to the other end of the parking area away from the guards. Jack parked the car and turned to look at Sam not really know what to say, expressing his feelings was never really his 'thing'.

"Carter, I ah, I can't express how proud I am of you getting this promotion." She smiled "thank you sir." He was rehearsing things in his head before he said them but he still wasn't confident. "Carter… we have been good friends for what 12 years or so now and I know that the military regs have gotten in my way of ever letting you know my true feelings…." his cheeks were red from blushing and he was looking to the floor. "Carter… Sam, I was hoping that with my retirement and your new position, maybe we could…" he looked up just as Sam was leaning in to kiss him. The two held their kiss for a few moments before Sam looked him in the eyes, "there is nothing I would love more Jack."

The two fell into an embrace for a few minutes. The feel of having each other in their arms was true comfort, they had waited so long for this moment. When they parted Jack decided to ask, "where are you staying?" Sam looked around, "I was just going to stay at the SGC until I could get a place. I hadn't thought much of it cause I didn't know if my assignment was going to be permanent or not but I guess I will be staying a while."

Jack nodded, "I hope so. You know, you're welcome to stay at my place till you are all set up somewhere." Sam looked at him with a questioning look, "your place? Where have you been staying?" She figured he was only here a few weeks to oversee the SGC so didn't envision him having his own place. She figured he would be retiring up to the cabin, or at least he would be.

"I never did sell my house. I've been renting it out all these years; actually it's been empty about 6 months now. I just couldn't do it, too many memories of good times ya know?" Sam knew what he meant; Jack's house had always been where they had their team nights and SGC gatherings. Jack didn't have much after Charlie died and he left Sarah so his house and his cabin were where he built his friendships and good memories, so it didn't surprise her.

She looked him in the eye and grinned, "sure, if you have the room, just let me run down and grab my travel bag. Everything else is being shipped and should arrive later this week. "Great, I will drop you at the door and will be back in a half hour. I gotta pick up some things at the store, whatcha want for dinner?" Sam raised an eyebrow with a grin, "you're gonna cook dinner?" He nodded, "Carter, how do you think I have survived most of my life? I DO have to cook, I don't eat out every meal!" He responded with a chuckle.

"How about something simple like Spaghetti and Meatballs?" She responded. Jack smiled, "Sketti & Meatballs it is! I'll even make Gramma O'Neill's secret recipe." Sam looked at him with a questioning look, "and what is that?" "Carter, if I told you I'd have to shoot you. It's between me and Gramma O'Neill!" Sam jumped out of the truck laughing, "Ok sir, understood. Meet you back here in a half hour." Jack smiled, "Roger that!" and drove off to the local grocery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That evening, Jack and Sam enjoyed dinner and wine before going out to sit around a fire pit catching up on old times. About 8:00 they heard someone walking up behind them causing them to both jump to their feet. "Cassandra! What are you doing here?" Sam asked as she took her adopted niece into an embrace. "Hey kiddo, glad you could make it!" Jack took his turn hugging the girl before they all sat back down at the fire. "Well, Uncle Jack had called to tell me you were being promoted to General.. General! And there was no way I was going to miss the ceremony, and since I have a long weekend from school this weekend, it was no trouble."

Sam sat for a moment, "wait a minute, it's funny how things aligned so well isn't it? The General Hammond was recalled to Earth for maintenance, Jack is retiring, Landry made a quick move to Washington so Jack moves back to the springs so he could oversee the SGC until the new General arrived just as I am being promoted AND you happen to have a long weekend from school?" Jack winked at Cassie as the two broke out laughing, "I told you she'd figure it all out Uncle Jack!" He pulled Cassie against his shoulder for a quick squeeze, "you were right!"

The three continued to catch up on old times and what they have each been doing over the last few years. They rarely had time to stay up on what they each were doing in their personal lives except where they were stationed. Cassie had joined the Air Force and was attending Stanford University working towards her Master's degree to be a Medical Doctor. Cassie was excited to hear Jack had put inhis papers for retirement, she thought he deserved it when she blurted out, "so now there is nothing standing in the way of the two of you being a couple right?" Jack and Sam made eye contact before Sam blushed, "Cassandra Frasier!"

The younger girl looked at each of them, "what? Well, isn't it?" Sam knew Jack wasn't going to answer so she did. "Cassie, it isn't that easy. It's been a while since Jack and I have even seen each other. Maybe in time…." Cassie was shaking her head, "you two are too much. You've both loved each other over 10 years, now you have the opportunity and you're still not ready to take the step." Cassie was getting upset at their stubbornness so she got up to leave.

Jack jumped up to catch up with her , grabbed her arm and talked very soft so Sam couldn't hear. "Listen Cass, I am ready and give us a few months to get back into the swing of things. Like Sam said, we haven't been together in a few years and we need to rekindle that flame." He pulled her head to his shoulder where she accepted the comfort as Sam approached them, "I just love you guys and want to see you happy." "We know kiddo and we will be happy no matter what the future brings. Hey, where are you staying?"

"I was going to stay at the hotel on Main St." Jack shook his head, "no way! Take my bed, I'll crash on the couch. Come on, I'll get you set up." The fire was getting very dim anyway so Sam stood up, "I'll go put out the fire."

Jack ran in and changed the sheets on his bed and threw some clean blankets over it before he quickly picked up his dirty clothes which were piled in the corner next to the hamper before Cassie brought her stuff into the room. "I don't want to take your bed Uncle Jack, I'll sleep on the couch." Jack waved his hand, "tshh, tshh, I will be fine. I sleep on the couch all the time, you might as well be comfortable for the night!" Sam had just walked into the house, "fire's out."

Cassie was exhausted from her flight, "Alright, well I'm gonna turn in. See you two in the morning." She leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek and then Jack. "Night baby girl." Jack told her. "Night Cassie." Sam piped up before Cassie disappeared into Jack's room.

Sam looked to Jack, "well I guess I should turn in as well." Jack nodded, "ok, everything should be in the room but if you need anything, let me know." Sam smiled, "thank you sir." "Carter…. it's Jack!" She smiled as she looked back from down the hall, "alright, then remember my name is Sam." Jack watched Sam disappear behind the door of the bedroom before he went to the couch and snuggled up with his pillow and comforter.

In the morning, Jack was awakened to the sounds of giggles and the smell of bacon. He rubbed his eyes and took in the sounds for a moment realizing it was Cassie & Sam so he sat up and took a moment to yawn, stretch, and wake up.

"Oh, Uncle Jack, were we too loud?" Cassie asked as Jack stood up and stretched again. "No, it's time for me to get up anyway." He responded as he looked up at the clock. _'Ugh, it's 0530! I haven't gotten up this early in weeks!' _He thought to himself but today was a big day for Sam so he'd get running as the ladies wanted.

"We left you some eggs and bacon, want some?" Sam smiled to him. She loved the look of him when he was first waking up. He reminded her of a little boy, hair wild and sticking up, and sleepy eyes. It was something she missed after he left SG-1. Sharing the tent with Daniel on off world missions just wasn't the same as waking up next to Jack, her Jack.

An hour later, the trio were dressed in their uniforms and went to the SGC. Cassie walked around and caught up with Daniel and some of the others whom she had known fairly well before she left. She couldn't help but feel the hole at the SGC which was left by her mother. She could only hope that someday maybe she could be assigned here to help fill that void. Jack and Sam were up in the General's Office so Jack could go over a few things with her though he had no worries that she couldn't figure everything out, he did after all.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Jack promoted Sam to General as well as several others who had been deserving of advancement. He also wanted to be sure Sam had be most qualified staff she would need. Sam was surprised to see Teal'c had returned for the ceremony and almost wanted to cry when she saw her friends all together smiling and clapping for her.

There was a reception in the briefing room so everyone could enjoy each other's company and mingle but after a couple hours most everyone had left so Jack invited his old team, Cassie, and Mitchell back to his house. They were all enjoying each other's company and after dark, they moved out by the bon fire. Daniel was smashed, apparently he had more beer than they had noticed and although it was strange for them, Cassie was enjoying her alcohol as well but she was over 21. Teal'c shared some of the happenings on Chulak and everyone could see what a proud father he was although the words were few, the pride beamed out of every word he said when he mentioned Ry'ac.

About 0100, Teal'c agreed to drive Daniel back to his apartment and said his goodbye's. He was going to return to his own home but he did tell Sam that if she ever needed his assistance, not to hesitate contacting him. Mitchell also decided it was time to get back to his house and he congratulated Sam again before leaving. He would follow Teal'c to Daniel's so Daniel's car could be left and he could give Teal'c a ride back to the SGC.

Jack, Sam, and Cassie were the only ones left and they too decided it was time to go in so Jack put the fire out as the women picked up everyone's things and brought them into the house. Unfortunately the alcohol in Cassie's system made her a bit more fearless then she even is normally so when she walked over to give Sam and Jack each a hug before bed, before she turned back to them, "can you two just do me one favor? Doesn't have to be tonight, but I am leaving in the morning so it can be tomorrow. Would you two just DO IT already? I mean, the whole night I see you two doing that silent talking by eye contact thing, smiling at each other, sitting next to each other. You obviously love each other and the next step is to just DO IT. I know it is awkward but once you get over that hurdle, I know you two will be together forever. It's not like either of you is a virgin 'SAVING YOURSELF'" she moved her fingers making air quotes. "Do it for me?"

Sam was so mad she was about to burst, Jack thought it was true. Jack put his hand on Sam's shoulder cause he had seen that look before and he didn't want anyone to say anything that was going to truly hurt the other. "Shhh…. I will take care of it." He softly pushed Sam into a dining room chair before taking Cassie by the arm and walked her into the bedroom. "Sit down kiddo." Cassie complied and Jack sat next to her.

"Cass, give me a couple months to work on it. We need time to have fun together again and she'll come around. If not and she decides a relationship isn't worth it with me, then I will be gone. I will just move up to the cabin, then I will know for sure it is time to move on. But have some faith in your old Uncle Jack, I may not catch any fish in my pond, but this is one fish I am gonna catch!" Cassie smiled and hugged him, "now go out and apologize to Sam and you should get to bed, your flight leaves early cause you are gonna have a HANG-OVER to remember girl!" They exchanged a smile before he walked Cassie out to Sam so she could apologize. Sam accepted and they hugged before Cassie went back to her room.

Jack pulled Sam over to the couch where she fell to the seat next to him. He bit his lip and stared Sam in the eyes, "she's right ya know." Sam broke eye contact and looked to Jack's chest, "I know…. But" Jack put his finger to her lip, "shh… when you are ready, not before. I will be officially retired on Friday and then I am a free man. I want you to know you can stay here as long as you want and I will not try to seduce you." They both laughed, "But, the balls in your court now. When you are ready, whether that be tomorrow, next week, next month, or next year, I will still be here waiting for you." Sam leaned over and put her head on his chest so he wrapped his arms around her and leaned back to be more comfortable. "Thank you Jack. Just give me some time to get adjusted at the SGC and I am sure we can make this fly." She had to admit to herself that the feeling of being held by him was amazing, it actually shot waves through her body and she could feel it in her core. Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I think maybe it's time for you to turn in, we have to be to work in a few hours." He took in the feeling of her on his chest and sighed before he realized she had fallen asleep so he smiled. "Sam?" he shook her a little but there was no response. He was torn between getting up and carrying her to bed or slipping under the blanket on the couch and holding her on his chest for the night. He decided to slip the blanket over them both and laid giving her the room she needed and held her to him. As he was falling asleep he stared at the beautiful woman in his arms, "I love you Samantha Carter. I always have" and he drifted off the sleep.

Cassie was the first one up and once she was dressed she walked out to the living room to tell Jack she was leaving but what she saw was her two favorite people snuggled tightly all cozy under the comforter. She leaned in to give them each a kiss on the cheek and wrote a note that simply said: "Just DO IT! Love Cassandra"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Samantha Carter took over command of the SGC. She was enjoying her new position however she was feeling the same way Jack did when he stopped travelling off world. A desk job simply wasn't as much fun although SSGT Walter Harriman had to admit that having Sam in command was much smoother than when Jack was, she actually read the memo's and reports leaving her desk files very thin at the end of each night.

Jack had been retired for over a week and was fixing up some things around the house which had been broken or just looked haggard with the renter's having been there all these years. Sam had still been staying with him and things were going well. There was still hugging and the occasional 'be safe' or 'missed you' kisses but nothing more.

Sam had been thinking about how to make a move, it was supposed to be the man's job she felt but since she always shut him down, he told her he wouldn't make a move that she had to. So she had decided she was going to go to the lingerie store and buy a teddy so she stopped on the way home and she also grabbed some wine and dinner. She called him before she left as she usually did and asked him what he wanted her to pick up so they agreed on grinders. When she got home she brought the grinders in and put them on the table before quickly heading to her room with the other bags which she hid in her duffle so he wouldn't suspect anything.

They both sat and ate their dinner as they exchanged what had happened that day. Jack decided he wanted to watch the hockey game so he finished dinner, cleaned up and headed to the couch. She knew he was in love with her and she in love with him but she could see it in his actions that he had surrendered to nothing more ever being different between them. Best friends, soul mates if you will, but not lovers and it hurt her a bit knowing it was her fault at this point. "Jack, I'm gonna go take a shower!" she shouted from the kitchen. "Ok!" he responded then under his breath where she couldn't hear him, "I'll be right here, alone watching a hockey game!"

Sam was gone about 20 minutes before she reappeared in the living room and stood at the foot of the steps. She felt awkward in such clothing but she knew it would blow his mind. "Jonathan O'Neill…. I have a surprise for you!" She slowly walked over to him as he raised his eyebrows at the sound of her calling him by his given name. When his eyes caught sight of this beautiful blonde in a red teddy walking seductively in his direction, his heart skipped a beat. "Car..Carter…Sam? What?" She didn't stop, she walked right into him making him lay on the couch which he didn't fight. His eyes were like saucers as she straddled him, feeling his immediate erection beginning to happen. "Tonight is your night flyboy!" She leaned into him meeting his lips as they accepted each other's kisses. When they needed air Jack blinked trying to focus his eyes and be sure this was really happening. "You are gonna give this old man a heart attack! Are you sure Sam?" She was unbuttoning his shirt and ran her hands through his chest hair before leaning in and giving gentle kisses along his rib cages and nipples. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life…." He was in total delight at the feelings she was awakening in him that he let her keep going.

His hands had met her breasts through the fabric before he slipped the straps off her shoulders revealing her breasts to him but she wouldn't stay there too long. Her mouth traced his hair line down to his abdomen and unbuttoned his pants. "We still ok?" Jack's mind was somewhere in paradise, "Uh, ya!" he picked up his hips giving her a chance to slip his jeans off. It was the first time she had ever seen the man she already thought was perfect, total naked and exposed for her to do what she wanted. She took his manhood in her hands and began working him before slipping it into her mouth sending shock waves through his body at the same time she was juggling his balls. He was doing his best to stay in check but she was about to push him over the edge, "Sam… Sam.. you need to stop or we are gonna be done faster than we want! It's been a long time ya know." Sam looked up to him with a devilish grin and moved back to his neck placing gentle kisses, "we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Finally with her straddling him he was able to flip them both so he was on top and finished slipping the teddy off her. His kisses to her neck were making her back arch, his hands would run over each breast, gently squeezing before his mouth would find each one making it stand at attention. When his mouth found her abdomen, she spread her legs letting his fingers find her wet core. So he let his fingers to the exploring into her core while his mouth spread gentle kisses along her belly.

He finally decided it was now or never so he kissed her on the lips letting his manhood drag along her leg when he looked her in the eye as if asking permission but what he found was her hand taking control of his manhood. He entered her slowly and pulled her down against him as he began sliding further into her. They finally met each other's rhythm as he slid in and out of her. It began gentle and slow but as she met his moves it became faster and more animal like. His lips with hers, both panting for air, his hands squeezing her breasts and running down her rib cage as he could feel her walls tightening against him and finally her back arched up, head thrown back and she began almost convulsing, so he slowed it down again holding her waist until she rode her wave of orgasmic bliss. When she was back with him he started slow again as her walls began to tighten again and milk his manhood until he released his hot seed into her over and over.

When he was done, he put his hands on each side of her face and kissed her again. "Samantha Carter, you are an amazing woman you know that?" He slid out of her and pulled her to his chest before pulling the blanket over their nude bodies. "I love you Jack O'Neill!" Jack kissed her shoulder from behind, "Was it worth the wait? I know it was for me." Jack was still sweating from the workout he just had. "It was more than worth the wait but to be honest, if I knew you could give me THAT, I wouldn't have waited. I have never had an orgasm like that! That was amazing!" Jack kissed her again, "well, if you want to stick around, I can make sure you get that experience anytime you want it."

Sam had several partners in the past but none of them were the kind of lovers she now knew Jack O'Neill was. She didn't expect it actually but she sure did enjoy it. Totally spent, the two fell asleep in each other's arms that night but repeated their activities several times over that weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About 3 months had gone by and it was no secret to their friends that Jack and Sam were a couple. They were calling each other often, Jack would bring her lunch, they would go out to lunch, it was so obvious Daniel even called Sam out on it so she let him in on their secret. Daniel and Mitchell sat in Sam's Office when Daniel finally told her they had known for a while, it was that obvious. "Well, it's about time! Congratulations." Sam smiled to her friends then got white as a ghost and grabbed her waste basket where she lost her breakfast. Daniel jumped to run to her side. "You ok Sam? Let's get you down to the infirmary."

"I'm fine, just a stomach thing, I feel fine now!" Daniel and Mitchell each had an arm, they were not buying it until Dr Lam checked her out. Blood was drawn while the Dr kicked the guys out of the room so she could talk to her patient.

"General Carter, how long have you been getting sick?" Sam shook her head, "this was the second time, but I am fine, it's like a flu or something. Just let me go home and rest, I'll be fine tomorrow." The doctor shook her head, "I don't think so. Have you been sexually active lately?" Sam blushed, it was not anyone's business but she knew she had to answer the doctor's questions. "Yes, actually, why?" the doctor smiled, "have you been getting your cycle regularly?" Sam thought about it, "I don't remember, I may have missed…" Sam looked to the doctor with a little worry. "Wait a minute, are you thinking I am pregnant? I can't be, I am on birth control. That injectable kind you give me." The doctor looked in the file, "General, it looks like you had your last injection prior to leaving on The General Hammond, it's been a year now. That shot is only good for 3 months."

Sam started to panic, "what the hell am I going to do now?" Dr Lam tilted her head, "I assume you know the father and that he would be supportive if not excited, correct?" It was no secret to her who the father of the baby would be and she knew Jack loved kids and he loved Sam so she didn't see a problem. "Alright, let me run this bloodwork and I will call you later. For now, go home, rest, remember to eat and drink. If my suspicion is correct, I will refer you to a good OB-GYN if you don't have one already. He's good and he's funny, you'll like him."

Sam knew what she meant, he was tight lipped and not a spreader of secrets, not that she needed to worry, it was ok for them to be together and certainly it seemed like everyone knew it anyway but it still didn't feel right.

So she went home and laid down, Jack wasn't home, he was out grocery shopping or something. When he returned he was concerned but she simply told him she had a stomach bug and would be fine so he accepted. When her phone rang later she jumped to answer it. "General Carter, how are you ma'am?" When she heard the doctor's voice she took a deep breath, "I'm feeling better thank you." "Well, the blood work came back and it looks like I was right, you are pregnant. Can you come in tomorrow morning to meet Dr Stanley and we can get an ultrasound?" Sam wiped her eyes, "sure, ya, see you in the morning."

She hung up just as Jack walked into the room and he could tell she was conflicted. "Who was that?" Sam smiled up to him and took his hand. "Sit down Jack." So he complied and Sam turned to look at him. "That was Dr Lam…. It seems I am ah….." she closed her eyes and began crying so he pulled her into his chest to hold her. "What baby?" he was getting worried and wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "Jack, I am pregnant." It took a moment to register what she just said but once it did he squeezed her tight. "Oh my gosh! We're having a baby?!" He seemed very excited which calmed her down a bit knowing he wasn't upset. He kissed her on the lips and she finally started to smile.

"Jack, I'm nervous. I am in this new job and come on, I am no spring chicken anymore. I am over 40 now!" Jack laughed, "yes, but you are the most physically fit and healthiest 40 something year old I know! You'll be fine. Me, now I'm no spring chicken. By the time he or she is a teenager I will be chasing him in my wheelchair for crying out loud!" They both started laughing knowing it could be true. "Hey, with me retired, it will be fine."

So in the morning Sam went to the infirmary for her appointment and had the ultrasound. Everything looked good then Dr Stanley stopped and was moving the wand slowly rechecking things on the screen. He looked up and smiled and Dr Lam who saw what he was seeing. "What is it?" Sam asked them. "General, do you have twins in your family?" Sam thought for a moment. "No, why?" Dr Lam smiled and asked again, "how about the father's side, any twins?" Sam thought for a moment, she really didn't know anything about Jack's family. "Not that I know of." Dr Stanley smiled to her, "She's trying to tell you that either you have twins in one of your lineages OR one of you is a fertile myrtle, cause you have two in that belly of yours!" Sam didn't know how to respond. "Congratulations General!" Dr Lam smiled. "I want to see you in a month for a recheck young lady." Dr Stanley smiled at her and gave her a towel to finish cleaning the gel off her stomach. "I will Doctor, thanks."

That night Sam got home and Jack was waiting with bated breath. "Well, it seems that we are having twins." She smiled to him unsure of what his reaction would be. He nearly started jumping up and down, "twins?! That's great! So everything else looked ok?" He started to calm down seeing she wasn't as excited, "you're ok though right?" She nodded, "ya, I am healthy as a horse just worried about how I am going to handle everything." Jack snuck his chin over the back of her shoulder and pulled her into him, "you mean we, how WE are going to handle this and it will be fine."

When Sam was on the couch watching tv, Jack had gone to the bedroom to get something. When he returned he dropped on one knee in front of her. She smiled and looked at him, "Jack? What are you doing?" Jack was trying to recite what he was going to say and finally answered her as he took her hand. "Samantha Carter, you are my rock, you are my everything, no one can make me laugh, make me smile, and drive me mad like you do, are the reason I made it where I am today and I want to be sure that now you agree to spend the rest of your days with me. Your dad was right, we are soul mates and I want to give you this ring as proof of my love for you and pledge my honor to love and protect you and our children for the remainder of our years…. Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

Sam was in tears as she nodded and he slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes Jack… yes!" Jack grabbed each side of her face and kissed her before he sat back and she could see the little tear falling from the corner of his eye. "I love you Sam!"

The two sat together for a few hours when Sam reached for her phone, "I think I should call Cassandra to let her know everything that is happening, what do you think?" Jack released his hold so she could get the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Cassie answered. "Hey Cassie, it's me, Sam. How is everything going out in warm California?" Cassie smiled, "it is great, how's everything going out there?" "Well, things are going well…." Sam was interrupted by Jack yelling into the phone from behind her, "Hey Cass!" Cassie laughed and yelled back, "Hi Uncle Jack!" Just then it hit the younger woman, "you are still at Jack's House?" Sam put the phone on speaker so Jack could talk as well, "I just put you on speaker phone. Uh, yes, I am still staying at Jack's house. But we have some news for you…" Cassie's smile could be detected through the phone when she interrupted "Did you two FINALLY just do it?!" "Cassandra!" Sam chirped back. "Geeze kiddo, you make it sound like we are in a Nike commercial! But ya we did it!" Sam slapped Jack on the shoulder, "Ja-ack!" Cassie was laughing, "AWESOME! How was it?" Jack looked to Sam, "Cassie, I am not getting into that. But yes, as Jack said, yes, we _have done it_." Jack jumped back in, "it was great!" Cassie could hear the two bickering and she rolled her eyes, '_like an old married couple_' she thought to herself.

"But ANYWAY, I wanted to call and let you know a couple things that have come up. First things first, I am pregnant and it looks like twins." All they could hear was excited screaming on the other end, "That's AWESOME! Congratulations you two!" Cassie had a clue but wanted to know more, "and…." "and.. Jack proposed to me tonight!" Jack figured Cassie must have been jumping with the excited sounds coming from her.

"Hey, I am taking Sam up to the cabin for Christmas, do you have any time off that you can come stay with us?" Cassie thought for a moment, "ya, actually I have two weeks off before I need to get back, I would LOVE to. As long as I won't be in the way of course!" "You're never in the way. When it gets closer shoot us your flight info. Fly into Duluth and we can run down and pick you up." Jack responded. "Sounds perfect Uncle Jack, I certainly will! Love ya! I'll be in touch!" "Bye baby!" Jack piped up. "Love you too Cassie, bye bye." Sam said as she hung up the phone.

As the months marched on, Sam and Jack were getting closer and Jack was attending all her doctor's appointments. While she was at work, Jack would work on the nursery, clearing out, repainting, putting down a new carpet and eventually furniture.

At Thanksgiving they invited Cassie, Daniel and Mitchell and they had a great day together. Cassie stayed with them for two days before she had to head back to school and she couldn't wait to see them again at Christmas. They invited Daniel and Mitchell for Christmas but Daniel had already agreed to go to Chulak and spend the holidays with Teal'c and Mitchell had plans with his family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was December 21 and Jack and Sam were on their way to Minnesota. They wanted to have a couple days before Cassie arrived so they could decorate and just have quiet time. When they arrived, they went in and Sam started cleaning while Jack get the fire in the fireplace going for warmth and turned the water and electricity on. He did have a gas heater if needed but he preferred to only use that for the stove as it was a fairly small tank. With the fireplace blowers he installed when he used to come with Sara & Charlie, the cabin stayed pretty toasty once the fire was going strong.

Jack carried in all their things including gifts for each other and for Cassie while Sam changed the sheets on the bed. It had been a long time since anyone had been up there so there was a lot of dust and cob webs to clean up. It was a 17 hour trip so as soon as they finished doing the necessary things, they decided to have sandwiches and chips for dinner and go to bed and snuggle together under a few comforters since the cabin hadn't totally warmed up yet.

In the morning, they cooked eggs & bacon before Jack wanted to go out and find a small tree to decorate. Sam wanted to come with him but it was bitter cold and he talked her out of it. While he was gone, she continued to clean even though he wanted her to rest. He returned with a beautiful 5ft tall, perfectly proportioned pine. He put it in the stand and went into the closet where he pulled out a box and put it on the table.

Sam watched him from across the room and noticed he was just staring at the box and had not opened it. She didn't know if he was trying to figure something out like if there was another box or what the pause was so she walked over to him and put her hand around his waist. "You ok? You look lost." He broke out of his stare and put his arm around her shoulders. "Ya, I was just thinking I haven't opened this box since I was here with Sara & Charlie. Maybe it isn't appropriate to use for us." Sam started to tear up and squeezed him. "It's totally up to you Jack. I have no problem with using them, they are part of you and your past." She just watched his reaction and he sniffled and wiped an eye she suspected had a tear. "I don't know…"

Sam sat down, "Like I said, it's up to you. How about if we just open it and see what it is? Maybe you would want to use some but not others? But only if you want, if you are ready." She knew he was having an emotional battle in his brain and she wanted to be sure she was there to lean on if needed.

Jack grinned at her and he sat in the chair next to her ready for an emotional smack in the face. When he opened it, he found a lot of generic ornaments which he put to one side, they had no real meaning or connection to Sara so he was ok with using them with his new family. Then he found the First Christmas ornament with Charlie's name and one for every year which apparently Sara's parents bought for him. He had for each Christmas up until 1995 and he started to cry. Sam jumped behind him and hugged him around the chest, she had just never seen him cry like that. "Shhh…" she rocked against him the best that she could. She ran her hand through his hair and rubbed his shoulders before hugging him again. "I love you."

He finally sniffed and wiped his eyes again, "I'm sorry. What a baby huh?" Sam spun him around and took him by the shoulders looking him in the eyes. "What are you talking about? A father has the right to grieve over his son. I don't think any less of you for that! Real men cry Jack!" He grinned a crooked grin, "that's what Daniel always said." Sam shook her head, "Holy Hannah Jack, if you weren't emotional I would worry about how cold your soul may have gotten but it shows me you are still a real person, a real man…. MY MAN!" She leaned in and kissed his cheek making him smile.

He piled all Charlie's ornaments in one pile, besides the years ornaments, he had various baseball, hockey, and spaceship one's. Jack found his which he accumulated over time, little hockey sticks and fighter planes. And he took Sara's and put them a side figuring he should give them back to her and wondering if he should keep the one someone, probably her parents gave them on their first Christmas as a couple. He'd figure that all out later, it had been over 12 years as she had never asked for any of them.

Sam took it upon herself to take the ornaments which had Jack's name on them and held them up. "Do you mind if I hang these?" Jack shook his head giving her the ok. She noticed he was still looking at Charlie's, "You want to hang those? There's some good spots over here…" she was waiting for his reaction. He looked her in the eye as he stood up, "you really don't mind?" Sam smiled and walked over to hug him, then picked some up. "Jack, if we are going to be a couple then Charlie is part of my life now as well. He's my stepson to be right?" Jack got all teary eyes again and grabbed her tight, "I don't know how I got you….. I know I don't deserve you!" She slapped him on the arm, "Jonathon O'Neill, with everything you have done over the years, you deserve every bit of me… as your punishment!" They laughed and he grabbed her gently and met her lips with his. "If this is my punishment, I would have been worse!"

They finished hanging the ornaments, garland, lights and star on the top of the tree. It's the O'Neill Family Christmas Tree!" Sam took a picture to send to Daniel and Mitchell. It had been many, many years since she had any Christmas decorations in her house. It was just something that they barely did after her mother died.

That night it was cold and had an extra chill in the air as it began snowing. It was beautiful to watch through the large glass window overlooking the pond. When it got dark, Jack made a bed out of comforters in front of the fireplace and after dinner they laid together talking, laughing, dreaming and finally…. sex. It hadn't taken too long before both were naked under the comforter, nuzzled together, making out like teenagers. Jack was very careful not to put any of his weight on her and took everything slow but she pushed him down and slowly crawled on top of him. She wanted him and if he was going to be so slow, she would have to be in control. She needed it fast and hard so he let her do what she wanted and just helped her stay balanced. He could feel her getting rigid and finally throw her head back allowing the waves to pulsate through her body. He loved watching her in such ecstasy and was happy he was man enough to make it happen.

When they were done, Jack helped her back to the floor. He could see she was still excited and yet tired as she lay with her bare back to his naked body while his arms cradled her and rubbed her belly. When he saw her looking like she was having cramps he was worried but she assured him it was normal and moved his hand to the spot where she could feel the twins jumping around inside. "Did you know that when I have an orgasm, the kids start flipping around like they are in a bounce house? The doctor said it was normal but geesh, these kids are a handful already!" Jack smiled and gently kissed her collarbone, "sorry…. they ARE little O'Neill's." Sam turned to meet his lips with hers, "I love you." Jack kissed her back, "Not as much as I love you" and their lips locked again.

"Just think, at this time, next year, we will be here with our little family." Jack smiled at Sams innocent comment but the memories of the good times at the cabin with Charlie were returning. Sam could see she lost his focus so she studied him for a moment. "What was he like?" She was almost afraid to ask but she thought he needed to talk about it. Jack swallowed deeply and looked away from her. "He was such a happy kid, a good kid. He loved baseball, rockets, was just learning his stars. He was so excited to grow up so he could join the Air Force….." Jack broke down crying and pulled away from Sam. She was afraid she had gone too far but still, she knew when someone had such deep rooted feelings, they needed to come out at some time. She grabbed her nightshirt and put it on before moving closer to sit with him and rub his back. "It's ok Jack, let it out. It's just us." She was doing her best to keep it all together for him but he was openly sobbing into the blanket, rocking. "It's my fault, I left my god damned pistol loaded and unlocked where he could get it." Sam didn't know how to respond, was it Jack's fault he left it available yes, but did he mean to do it, no. "I had taught him never to touch a gun that he didn't know was safe. We had gone to the range several times, he was a good shot and knew how to handle it. I don't know what possessed him to touch it!"

Sam just held him as he rocked, putting her head on his shoulder. "Jack, sometimes bad things happen to good people. It's not like you held the gun and pulled the trigger. You taught him how to be safe around it, you wouldn't have suspected he would go up to your room and touch it. You have to stop torturing yourself over it and no, I will hopefully never understand the loss of a child, but talk to me, I am here for you to listen and to try to understand your grief. I want to join in your memories of Charlie and hope you will share those memories with his little brothers or sisters. He may not be here in physical body, but I know he is here in spirit." Jack was calming down and was embarrassed about showing his emotions; it was just something he never did. Only one person ever saw him cry, Dr Janet Frasier, he trusted her not to share it with anyone and to his knowledge she never did.

"Sam…" he sniffled and looked at her through his wet eyes. "Do you think it's silly that I still buy him Birthday and Christmas gifts?" He sighed, "nothing big of course, but a trinket. Sometimes little soldier figures or a Baseball card. It's hard… he'd be grown now. He could be in the service or married with his own children now. Christ, I could be a Grandfather and here I am having kids of my own now." Sam just kept massaging his arm and shoulders listening as she nuzzled against him. "No, I don't think it's silly at all. I think it shows what a great father you are and will continue to be to the little ones."

Jack took a deep breath as he stood up, "Where are you going?" Jack smiled and covered his manhood as he started trotting across the floor, "I gotta pee!" Sam rolled her eyes, _'he will never change! Still a kid at heart'._ While he was in the other room she realized what a huge step they just made as a couple with him opening one of his vaults and letting her in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The following morning they ate breakfast, cleaned up the cabin and Jack went out to shovel and warm up the truck before they headed into Duluth to meet Cassie's plane. When they met up with her, she was so excited as she had never been up to the cabin, she had only heard about it through stories and it sounded wonderful.

"Uncle Jack, is the pond strong enough for skating? That's one thing I do miss being in the warm weather of California is ice skating and hot chocolate. She smiled at the memories of she, Janet, and SG-1 with their team nights when she was invited of course. She, Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel would play a fun game of hockey which she and Jack normally won against the other two. Janet and Sam would talk and keep the hot chocolate going.

Jack smiled as he shared the same memories, "I didn't check but I will when we get back. Did you bring your skates?" Cassie smirked, "I wouldn't have left without them!" Jack was beaming, he would have someone to play a little one on one game with over the holiday.

As they pulled into the driveway and parked Cassie jumped out, "Oh my gosh, it's the perfect hide a way, no wonder you want to come here!" Cassie grabbed her luggage while Jack came around to help Sam out of the truck and wobble into the house.

As they went in, Cassie took in the sights, "wow! How cozy… and look, you already decorated." She smiled as she walked over to the tree and noticed ornaments with Charlie's name. Jack was stoking the fire when he pointed her to the front of the cabin, "your room is down the hall there." Cassie nodded and went down to check it out.

The rest of that night was the three of them sitting on the couch by the fire, laughing and joking at some memories and crying at memories of those they missed this time of year. Sam kept looking over to Jack but he was holding up well. She figured having Cassie around helped him, she knew he thought of her as a niece and almost a daughter.

Jack promised that in the morning they could go out and check the ice and shovel the snow so they could skate. He was actually excited about it, it had been a couple years since he had been on the ice himself. They finished by making popcorn and finally all went to bed.

Jack had not slept well that night so he got up early and was going to surprise Cassie with a cleared skate area. He checked the ice and it seemed fine so he shoveled out about 20 feet before he heard it, the ice was cracking underneath him and he plunged into the bitterly cold water. As he tried to get out the ice continued to break so he started calling for help and luckily Sam heard him and ran outside but he insisted she go back for Cassie so she did.

It had been about 8 minutes from the time he fell in till the time Cassie got him out. Jack was shaking uncontrollably and was slurring his speech when the two women finally got him pulled out and got a blanket over him. Cassie put him on a blanket and dragged it inside which actually impressed Sam but she knew herself that adrenalin could give a person amazing strength.

She dragged him close to the fire, "quick Sam, help me get his wet clothes off!" Jack was barely coherent and still shaking as they got him stripped and wrapped into blankets. "Sam, do you have any heating pads or an electric blanklet?" Sam actually didn't know but Jack was getting a bit more coherent and was still shaking so Sam hugged him close. Through his chattering teeth he said there was an electric blanket in the bedroom closet so Cassie ran to find it.

When she returned, she plugged it in and told Sam to put it under the other blanket but only on medium and suggested she tuck it tightly into his groin and chest areas and she got the kettle that was whistling to made a cup of hot cocoa. The two women sat him up against the couch and were laying against him to offer their own heat as he held the warm cup of cocoa.

About an hour or so later Jack was doing much, much better and he started laughing. When each of the women moved away and looked at him they asked what he was laughing about. Jack raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "I don't know, something about an old man sitting here buck naked in front of a fireplace under a blanket with my pregnant fiancé laying on one side of me and my little girl on the other. "Uncle Ja-ck!" they all chuckled. "Well we know he's feeling better huh?" Sam said as both women nodded. "Hey!" They both turned to look at Jack who had a warm grin. "Thank you for doing what you did. You saved my life!" Sam leaned in and gave him a kiss, "not sure we could have done it without Dr Frasier over there." Jack leaned over to Cassie who met him in a hug, "Really kiddo, thank you!" They held their hug for a while till Cassie responded, "well, I remember being saved once or twice myself." Jack kissed her on the forehead and looked down at his lap, "well, I guess I got no secrets from you now huh kiddo?" It took Cassie a moment when it clicked that she had stripped his clothes off earlier, "Jack, I'm a doctor, it's fine. It's not like you are the first guy I've seen naked." Jack laughed "DOH!" and he covered his ears, "T.M.I.! (meaning: too much information!). Those guys all better have been patients!" Cassie laughed, "Uncle Jack, I am in Med School and well into my 20's, do you really think I'm a virgin?" She began laughing as Jack covered his ears again like a little kid, "Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! You're my little girl forever. Who are these guys, I bet I can still take 'um!" Sam and Cassie both laughed at his childishness.

Sam threw a pair of sweatpants at him, "Here, Mr Overprotective Uncle… could you at least put those on so she doesn't have to endure seeing your nakedness again. I think one time is probably enough to give her nightmares for years." Sam winked at Cassie knowing full well he was still like eye candy even in his retirement years. "Hey! You never complained!" he joked back as he slipped the pants on under the blanket. Sam rubbed her belly, "no, you were good enough." She laughed as he gently tossed a throw pillow at her making Cassie jump in, "Ok kids! Let's stop before something gets broken!" They all shared a good laugh as Jack got up with their help so he could walk around and get the blood moving to his toes. "Well, I think in this case I can definitely plea shrinkage!" The two woman smiled and rolled their eyes. "Hey Cassie?" She looked over to him, "The ice isn't quite ready for skating!" Cassie laughed, "Good to know cause I was gonna run out there and check."

It was now about lunch time so Sam had made them soup and sandwiches. Then they had decided to hang stockings from the fireplace and put up some lights around the picture window. Cassie carried in enough wood for the night and Jack stacked it by the fireplace. They all sat near the fire playing board games that Jack had kept up there until they got tired.

At the strike of midnight Jack insisted on giving each of them one gift from him so they obliged. It had been a tradition in his family where family members exchanged gifts at midnight and only Santa's gifts were opened in the morning. Both Sam and Cassie thought it was a neat tradition so they went along.

Sam opened the gift first and was teary eyed when she saw it was a beautiful necklace the shape of a heard that had her turquoise birthstone, then the word "ALWAYS", then two identical garnet birthstones for the pending twins, then the word "FAMILY" followed by Jack's opal birthstone. Sam leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss until Cassie cleared her throat. "Ah, hello, should I leave." The two separated smiling. "I love you Jack O'Neill." Jack winked back at her with a grin.

Jack was still sitting and holding Sam when he told Cassie to open hers. She also had a small box and when she opened hers she found a gorgeous diamond necklace with stars. On the larger star pendant it had an inscription which simply said: "Cassandra – Always my shining star. Love You! Jack" Cassie held it up and read the inscription to Sam through her tears then got up and gave him a big hug. "I love you too Uncle Jack!"

Sam smiled and handed Jack a box from her. It wasn't very big but it shook a little when he played with it. "I hate to say it isn't nearly as thoughtful as your gift but I think you will enjoy it." Jack smiled and started opening it. A grin the size of Texas spread over his face when he saw 2 season pass tickets for the Colorado Avalanche NHL home games. "I got two so you can take a friend." Jack leaned over and held her, "I love it baby! Hmmm.. how old should the kids be when they go to their first games?" Sam gently slapped his shoulder, "ah, let's give them a couple years anyway" and they shared a chuckle.

Then he opened the gift from Cassie. "I hope you like it and you don't think it's too 'corny'." Jack took the wrapped box and shook it as he did with Sam's. When he opened it he found a picture frame with Cassie, Jack, and the puppy Jack got her when she first came to Earth. It said" Uncle" along the side and "Jack" across the top. On the right it said "I'm proud to call you Uncle, but you're so much more you see. You're a friend, a guide, a mentor, and our memories are Forever" one the bottom it read "I love you Uncle Jack! Love Cassandra." Jack loved it and leaned over to give her a hug. "It's great Cass! Thank you."

The two women exchanged gifts with each other as well when Jack jumped up to make more Hot Cocoa. Alright ladies, one warm cup of cocoa then we need to get to bed. Don't wanna be up when Santa comes by or he may miss us!" The women smiled again at his enthusiasm "Yes Jack."

That night as Jack was closing up the house, he slipped a small gift in each Sam and Cassie's stocking and put a tiny wrapped box under the tree. When Cassie heard Jack go to bed, she slipped out of her room and did as Sam asked. She put Sam's and her little trinkets in the stockings and hung a fourth stocking with the name "Charlie" and slipped in two small gifts. When she looked down, she found the little box Jack had left and slipped it inside the stocking as well.

In the morning Jack was woken up by the smell of eggs and bacon. Cassie had gotten up first and started breakfast. Sam had her head resting on his chest so when he started to move she woke up as well so he put his arm around her and gave her a gentle kiss. "Good morning baby. How are you feeling this fine Christmas morning. She snuggled back into Jack's chest and wrapped her arms around his torso, "mmmm, I am too comfy to get up." Jack smiled, yes, but Cassandra is out there making us breakfast and I would believe that Santa has come during the night. Sam turned over, "alright, I guess so." Jack smiled, "that's my girl."

Sam threw a robe over her pajama's and Jack was in his sweat pants and sweatshirt. They both made their way out to the great room, hair all a mess, dragging from the late night hours they were up last night. Cassie was all cheery, "Morning!" They each took a turn giving her a quick kiss, "Just have a seat, I will bring breakfast to you. Do you want coffee or juice?" Simultaneously they answered "coffee" as she swung around with two cups already poured. "I thought you'd say that!"

Then she put the plates in front of each of them and one for herself. "Looks like Santa came last night!" Cassie said all peppy. "Soon as we are done, we can open Santa's gifts right?" Both Jack and Sam nodded at the same time.

By the time they were done, the two were much more awake and meandered over to the couch in front of the tree. "Cass, I will put you in charge of the stockings." When Jack sat down he looked for the box he left under the tree the night before and didn't see it. He was going to ask if someone had seen it so he spun around and saw Cassie standing in front of an old stocking with Charlie's name on it. He looked into Cassie's eyes, then down to Sam. He did his best to hold back his tears, "I don't know what to say…. except thank you BOTH." Sam took him into an embrace and he held her tight for quite a few minutes while he cried into her shoulder hoping Cassie didn't see him. Sam had given her an eye gesture to look away for a little while. Jack finally took a deep breath, wiped his eyes and started at the fire for a moment then he turned and got up to give Cassie a hug. "Thank you kiddo." Cassie could tell this hug was different than all the others except maybe when Janet died. This hug was heartfelt, 'please don't ask, just understand' kind of hug then he kissed her forehead and went back to sit down.

He told Cassie it was ok to pass out the stockings so she did. They each chuckled at the little trinkets and silly gifts they got each other. Cassie didn't know what to do with Charlie's gifts so she decided to ask. "I will take them to Charlie when we get home. I know it's crazy, you guys will probably commit me or something. But I will open them for him and leave them at the stone."

Sam was trying to think, she had been at Charlie's stone one time when she and Daniel were out and about and Daniel showed her. She didn't remember seeing all these toys and things. She furrowed her brown then asked, "Charlie must have quite a collection down there by now." Jack knew what Sam was trying to say and he didn't want to get into it, especially with Cassie there but he felt he had to at that point.

He looked around the room and did his typical deep breath and exhale before explaining something that was hard for him to explain. "Alright, here's what happens and PLEASE don't think I am NUTS!" he begged then another deep breath. "I go down and spend my time with Charlie, I talk to him, fill him in on current events, then I will open the gift or gifts as it will be this year, then leave it or them on his head stone. At some point, Sara comes along and takes them and puts them in Charlie's Room. On the next holiday, she takes the items from the year before and donates them to the children's hospital. It was something we did with Charlie when he was alive and she thought it would be fitting to continue the tradition in his memory. I don't know if she still gets him anything so there isn't much but it makes me feel like we are doing something Charlie would want to do." Cassie and Sam were both crying which was making him tear up again. "That's awesome Uncle Jack. I wish I had gotten the chance to meet him. He sounds like a cool kid." Cassie had moved next to Jack and was holding him in a hug so he put his arm around her to squeeze her back as he gulped back his tears. "I wish you could've too. He certainly was a cool kid." Sam walked over and kissed his cheek. "I think that is a tradition the twins can continue in his honor if you'd like." Jack was now crying and he nodded his head, "I would like that."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next two days were wonderful family days. They just hung out, no phones, computer's, or tv, just board games, card games, reading, snowmen, and snow angels, they decided to keep clear of the ice this time around but Cassie and Jack shoveled and area and played street hockey. On the 28th, they all left for home so Sam could get back to work on the 30th. Cassie helped them pack up the decorations, clean the house, and load up the truck as Jack winterized the cabin by shutting off the water, electric and making sure the windows were good and latched and the fire was out.

It was a long 17 hour trip home since they hit some snow but Jack just took his time and they finally got back to the Springs before they were going to be hammered again by a blizzard. Jack was surprised when he pulled in so late figuring he was going to need to shovel to get Sam into the house but the driveway had been cleared and the front walk was shoveled. He found a note on the door from Daniel and Mitchell saying they hoped the trip was a good one and they would catch up in the morning. Jack smiled, it was good to be in Colorado where they had friends looking out for them.

He went in and turned up the heat and got a pot of coffee on before going back out and waking up Cassie & Sam. "Come on ladies, we're home sweet home." He helped each of the sleeping beauties out of the truck and escorted Sam into the house where she had to make a beeline to the bathroom. Traveling in a bouncy pick-up truck when you are 8 months pregnant with twins was no easy task for her but she made it. Jack made a few more trips carrying in their things and sat them down before starting a fire in his fireplace.

Cassie was still half asleep he walked over to her and whispered, "Cass, why don't you head off to the guest room? Get some sleep." When Sam exited the bathroom she went straight to bed and Cassie took the bathroom. Once he knew they were in bed, he checked on them and jumped in the hot shower himself before changing and cuddling up on the couch by the fire. He turned back and reached for the picture of he and Charlie that sat on the ledge behind the couch and traced his finger over Charlie's face. "I love you buddy." It didn't take long before Jack was also fast asleep.

In the morning he was again awakened by the sound of talking. The picture had been removed from his arms and was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He didn't remember putting it there so he guessed one of the girls did which embarrassed him a bit. "Hey sleepy head! Cassie and I were just talking about heading out for some brunch, wanna come? There's no food in this house, so we'll have to go to the store anyway and with that storm coming tonight I don't want to get trapped without food."

Jack stood up, "sure, just let me throw on some clothes. But hey, I have a stop to make if no one minds." The two women looked at each other figuring they knew what he meant so they agreed, "sure, whatever you want to do."

They went to the local café for brunch then they pulled into the cemetery. It hadn't yet been plowed and the snow was about a foot high so it was a good excuse for him to tell the girls to stay in the truck. He hopped out with the gifts for Charlie in his pocket and trudged over to Charlie's stone where he cleared a large area. Jack stood facing away from the truck so they couldn't see his face. He eventually squatted down, opened the gifts and left them on the base of the head stone. After about 10 minutes, he patted the stone and paused before he finally turned to walk back through the drifted snow to the truck. Sam noticed he seemed to be in pretty good spirits so she was happy. Sometimes it still worried her that he kept so much bottled up but over the last week, she thought he was making huge progress. Even Cassie mentioned it while he was out of the truck and she thought it was good for him to share such things with Sam. She also thought that since it seemed Sam was the first person he had really opened up and cried to, it meant he was truly trusting and in love with her. As Cassie said to Sam when they were waiting, Jack even ran away from Sara, so for him to share with Sam and now Cassie, she thought it was huge progress. She figured maybe it was because he was getting a second chance at fatherhood that helped it all come out but either way, they were both happy something was helping him change.

The rest of the day was grocery shopping, hanging around the house and finally calling Daniel and Mitchell to come over for dinner. They had a great evening laughing and catching up again. Daniel filled them in on what was happening on Chulak and Jack was happy to know his buddy Teal'c finally was able to work with his son side by side. He always felt bad that Teal'c didn't spend more time with the kid but it seems everything worked out and Ry'ac had finally married and had a child of his own making Teal'c a grandfather. The stories Daniel was sharing were making everyone laugh at the visions of Teal'c smoozing over his baby Grand Daughter and spoiling her. Daniel said Teal'c was on the ground on his hands and knees while the child rode him like a pony and Teal'c who nay like a horse and trot around. It was just hard to imagine the straight faced man doing such things. "I would love to see that!" Jack said as he tried to stop laughing.

Mitchell filled them in on his family happenings lately and broke the news that he was dating. It was a woman he met in town and she is not affiliated with the service at all which they all applauded but they all knew it probably wasn't going to work out in the long run. It was just too hard to work in a secret facility under a gag order and try to share your day and stresses with your other half. Each Jack and Sam had been there and it just didn't work. Daniel really didn't date, he was just always busy working.

Sam had been going to the SGC each morning and had invited SG-1 as well as Walter Harriman, Sgt Siler and a special friend of Cassie's that was flying in for a couple days, over to Jack's house for a New Year's Eve party. Jack and Cassie had spent the entire day the 31st putting things together, going to the store for beer and goodies, and they decided to have pizza as it would be easiest.

Sam got home and changed before their guests began showing up and Cassie asked to use the car so she could go pick up her boyfriend Troy at Colorado Springs Airport where he was flying in. Sam of course gave her the ok and she and Jack were excited to meet this guy she had been telling them about.

Everyone arrived one by one and the party was going well, Cassie and Troy arrived and she introduced him to the group which she considered most family or at least good friends. She had warned him on the trip over that Jack may be a little possessive of her but not to worry, he was just kidding.

As the night progressed, Siler and Daniel were drunker than skunks and passed out. Mitchell and Harriman were talking and hanging with the others and everyone was having a good time. When Troy got up to use the bathroom, Jack had made a move to go to the kitchen. He intentionally moved out of the kitchen when he heard the younger man coming back down the hallway. "Oh Troy, can I have a word?" The younger man was a tad intimidated, "Sure sir, what's up?" Jack pointed to the chair, "have a seat", so they both sat and Jack just looked Troy in the eye for a moment. "So, you're attending Med School as well huh?" The man nodded his head as he took a gulp of the beer. "Yes, sir. I am finishing up my degree as an Anesthesiologist. On my last year then residency." Troy smiled so Jack smirked back, "great, are you a civilian or in the service?" The man puffed his chest a bit, "No sir, I am an active duty Army Ranger Medic. My Grampa was the same back in the Korean War so I followed in his footsteps to start. Once I enlisted and got through all the certifications, I got into Ranger School and served 4 consecutive tours till I returned state side and decided to get my Bachelor's Degree so I could become an officer. So I earned my Lieutenant bar and finally got a full scholarship to attend med school to become an Anesthesiologist." Jack nodded, he actually liked the guy. "So you are in some of Cassie's classes, is that it?" He smiled, "yes sir. When I first saw her I knew she was special. She's a strong girl though I tell ya! I don't think you need to worry about her." Troy was smiling. "Ya, she's a tough cookie alright. How long have you two been dating?" Troy raised an eyebrow, "oh, about a year now. She's really a great girl, sir. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." The younger man looked to the floor then back up at Jack while removing something from his pocket. "Sir, Cassie tells me you are the closest person to a father so I thought I should ask you." Jack was kind of thinking he knew what was coming but he sat and listened. "Sir, I really love Cassie and our relationship had turned out so perfect, I would like to ask her for my hand in marriage. That's if you give me your permission." Jack had to give the guy credit, he was old school which Jack really liked and he had the guts to approach him about it. He showed Jack the ring and he could tell the younger man didn't skimp on it, it was gorgeous. Jack smiled back, "I will say congratulations and thank you for being such a gentleman. BUT, you need to promise me a few things. 1) You will ALWAYS take care of her, watch over her, and protect her from life's bad times no matter what. 2) You will not stop her from following her dreams of following in Janet's footsteps." Troy nodded and grinned, "Sir, Cassie has told me how important it is to follow in her mom's footsteps and I would never do anything to stop that. I have thought long and hard about it. I owe the Army 3 more years for their payment of med school. If we can't work it out where we can be stationed together, I will gladly take my discharge and move to the private sector." Jack could tell in the young man's eyes that he seemed to be sincere and he stood up. "We should probably get back to the party before they notice we're gone huh?" And he walked by and put his hand on Troy's shoulder and leaned into him a bit, "You better take good care of her! And welcome to the family." and he walked out of the room. Troy sat there for a moment taking in what just happened and smiled when he realized it sounded like he passed the test.

Jack walked out, sat next to Sam and slipped his hand onto her knee as she looked him in the eye. She was wondering what was going on when Troy walked into the room and a huge grin crossed Jack's lips. She just hoped Jack hadn't said anything to intimidating or stupid to Cassie's boyfriend.

When the clock struck midnight, Troy walked over to Cassie, fell on one knee and took her hand. Sam looked at Jack as he slipped his arm around her shoulder to pull her into him. Troy said his proposal which brought tears to Cassie's eyes and made Sam snuggle in deeper to Jack remembering his words to her not too long ago. When Troy slipped the ring onto Cassie's hand she looked at Jack & Sam and ran over to give them a hug. "Thank you Uncle Jack, for giving him permission to ask me!" Jack smiled, "no problem kiddo. I hope you two will be happy forever" and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Sam also gave her a hug & kiss, "I'm so happy for both of you! Make sure you keep everything on track though, no hurry to actually have the wedding right?" Cassie knew what Sam was saying, 'don't let him get in the way of your dreams'.

Another hour or so later, Jack and Sam decided to go to bed as did Cassie & Troy, the others each got a blanket tossed over them and the lights were shut off. Jack figured they were still too drunk to drive anyway so why wake them.

The morning was busy with all the people still in the house for breakfast and trying to overcome their hang overs. The SGC members all left and Jack & Sam spend the day with Cassie & Troy. They learned a lot about the man whom was now engaged to "their little girl" and Jack was impressed with not only his military record so far but also how he seemed to look at and treat Cassie. He was very polite, 'yes/no sir or ma'am', opened and held doors for the women, something Jack applauded in this day and age.

They had a nice New Year's dinner together and discussed their plans for the remainder of the month. There was only 3 weeks left before the twins were due and Cassie wanted to know the minute they were born so she could fly out to see them. Then they talked about what the next semester was going to bring as they would both be graduating pending completion of their internships. Cassie had made arrangements to intern at the David Grant USAF Medical Center at Travis Air Force Base and Troy had been accepted at the Sacramento VA Medical Center. They both wanted to intern at military hospitals since they were currently active duty and felt it would be giving back to their own. Unfortunately they would be about 45 minutes away from each other so they had decided to get an apartment halfway so they could still be together. It made Sam and Jack happy to know that as a couple the "kids" had thought things through as detailed as they had.

In the morning, Sam was feeling sluggish so Jack took the couple to the airport alone so they could head home. He congratulated them again and sent the couple on their way with a smile on his face, he knew they would make it. He just had that gut feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the weeks began counting down to what Jack called "D" (Due) Date, Sam was having to spend more and more time in bed with swollen feet and sluggishness. She was still going into the SGC each day for a few hours but didn't stay longer than necessary.

One day she got home and was all over Jack, he didn't know how to respond except to play along. Their sexual encounters were still fairly frequent; Jack just went slow and did what she seemed to want on that day. But she was all over him like when she had been affected by the Touched virus. She was quite aggressive and slammed him to the bed stripping him naked. He let her go down on him and he reciprocated with his mouth and hands. Finally when she had his manhood ready, she jumped on him and started to ride him… hard. He just kept her balanced as she was off kilter with such a big belly. When he could see her finally losing her own control he was asking her if she should be doing that. He remembered the doctor saying they should be going slow the last couple weeks to prevent orgasm or the blah blah blah, he forgot the scientific words, could cause premature birth. She wasn't listening, she said she was fine and finally she fulfilled her needs as she squeezed his manhood with her own muscles to finish him off.

When she was done, she was covered in sweat and fell to her side just staring into his eyes. "Oh Jack, I am SO horny right now I could scream! I need more!" Jack laughed and leaning in to leave gentle kisses on her lips and neck. "Baby, I am no spring chicken, Junior's gonna need a little while to recover from that round." Sam smiled back but she didn't want to wait. She rolled over and started massaging herself. "Ok, ok, I guess you do want more!" He began working his gentle lips and tongue over her body, her neck, her chest, and finally his fingers met her wet core. He knew her g spot and when his long finger hit it, his tongue found her clit sending her into another orgasm. She was riding the wave she had asked for until he stopped. "Oh god Jack, I love you!" Jack grinned an evil grin, "I would hope so after all that!"

They just laid together while she ran her fingers through his chest hair and traced his nipples and chest with the back of her finger. She wanted him to be ready again but she knew he needed some time. After about an hour, Sam finally seemed to be resting so Jack got up and jumped in the shower so he could start to make dinner. One thing he insisted on was that she eat a healthy meal all three times a day.

Just as he was getting ready to get out of the shower he heard Sam yelling for him so he jumped out forgetting a towel and ran to her leaving a trail of puddles behind. "Jack, I think my water just broke." He lifted the blanket to look under her, "Ah, ya, either that or you just emptied your bladder?" He looked at her with winced eyes. "How are the contractions?" She was holding her stomach, "Screw the contractions, get dressed and get me to the hospital or you will be delivering them here!"

Jack threw on some sweats and a t-shirt as he found her something to throw on. Then he grabbed her hospital bag and helped her to the car, he decided they should take hers so she didn't have to climb up.

They were immediately brought into a room and Dr's Stanley and Lam were called in. Being that Sam had the protein marker from Jolinar and Jack that Ancient Gene, the SGC wanted to be sure nothing was questioned as the babies would also most likely carry the same.

Sam was ready to go by the time Dr Stanley arrived and it wasn't very long until the first baby arrived. When Jack heard the screaming lungs of his baby, he started crying and leaned in to kiss Sam. The doctor held the baby up for a moment, "It's a beautiful baby girl!" Jack swiped his hand through Sam's hair as they stared into each other's eyes. "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked, breaking their stare. Jack smiled and did as he was asked so the baby could go get cleaned up, measured, and weighed.

The baby girl was given a clean bill of health, wrapped up in a swaddle and handed to Sam to hold. When the contractions began again Jack took the baby from her and held she grabbed at his clothes giving her the power she needed to push. Another set of lungs were screaming out as the doctor held up the next baby, "and now, meet your son! He sure is a handful!" as the doctor used both hands to hold the squirming newborn. Jack closed his eyes as he remembered when Sarah's doctor said nearly the same thing so many years ago. He couldn't help but get emotional at the thought of having another son, oh sure, having a little girl was awesome, he was ecstatic at the thought of being the daddy to a little girl but this was his second chance at raising a son.

Both babies were healthy and the Carter-O'Neill Family were moved into their own private room. Jack was going to be allowed to stay in the room with her and both babies overnight so he was happy. He watched as the nurse helped Sam with feeding the first baby. There was just something so natural about a mother feeding her own newborn child that he was almost jealous. As Sam fed one, he cradled the other and they switched. When Sam was feeding the boy she started to get frustrated. The nurse had to keep assisting as the baby was not cooperating. Finally Sam broke down, "Holy Hannah! You are SO your father's son!" which made everyone in the room laugh.

Jack put the now sleeping baby girl in the little crib and asked if he could have the boy for a moment. He took the baby and cradled him up close to his chest and whispered as he walked away from the women. "Now look kiddo, two things you are going to need to know right off the bat…." He was rocking the infant as he started to cry. "One-, when your mother wants you to do something, you do it! Two- when a woman offers you her boobie, you gladly accept it!" The women laughed at the fatherly advise he was giving his son but the funny thing is, the baby quieted down so he handed the infant back to his mother. "Here momma, try again, I think he will cooperate this time."

As Sam put the infant to her breast, he quickly latched on and began feeding. Sam and Jack locked eyes and the nurse just grinned. "Good job little guy!" the nurse said as she stood up. "I will leave the two of you for now and check back in about an hour. If you need anything, hit the button or come get me." They both nodded, "Also, when I come back I will have the paperwork and will need the names for the birth certificates if you have them all set." They had the names already all set, "It is Gracie Rose and Jacob Charles O'Neill" Jack told the nurse. She smiled back, "beautiful names, I will fill it all in and have Dr Stanley sign off. We are going to hold you the night because they are twins and a week early but you should be all set to be discharged in the early morning" and she left the room.

Jack decided he should take the time to make all the calls. He had to call Daniel who would share with the rest of the SGC and Cassie, then Sam wanted to call her brother even though she really hadn't spoken to him much since Jacobs funeral.

Daniel was so excited Jack had to insist he not visit until they returned home the following day and when he called Cassie she insisted that she fly home for a the weekend. She told Jack she would set it up with Daniel or a friend to give her a ride so she wouldn't bother either of them.

Sam made the call to her brother and she was amazed at how happy he was for her and wanted pictures as soon as she had some. She wasn't sure how he was going to feel about her naming her son after her father but Mark was fine with it and actually liked it.

In the morning, Jack ran home to get the car seats into the car and grab some things at the store that the doctor suggested they have handy. He returned and signed his family out of the hospital as he loaded them into the car and headed to the O'Neill House. When they pulled up, they found streamers and baby bottle posters all over the front of the house along with "It's a Boy! And It's a Girl!" balloons on the mailbox.

Sam looked to Jack as if he did all this when he was gone but he stared, "Ah, who did this? It wasn't here a half hour ago!" Just then, Jack got a text message from the SGC, "Congratulations General's Mom & Dad!" When Jack showed Sam the phone she grinned, the SGC was so much like a family, she had to admit she did miss it while she was off world.

The babies were carried in and put in their portable bassinet next to Sam & Jack's bed. They agreed, the first week or so, they wanted them near them, then they would move them to their own cribs with the monitors.

Once the babies were all set, Sam laid on the bed and Jack snuggled up against her to hold her. His face was on her shoulder when he kissed her neck it tickled her making her smile, "So, when are we gonna do that again?" Sam leaned over and slapped him on the shoulder, "you aren't getting any of this for a looong time, flyboy!" Jack hugged her closer and gave her another kiss, "yes ma'am".


End file.
